


Little Stars

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, MAMA Power AU, Mild Angst, exo as kids, fluff everywhereeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Jongin is a planet and Sehun is the sun. Their children are their little,troublesomestars.





	Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> slight references to the incredibles by pixar and disney. half of exo are kids, the others are not ;u;
> 
> originally for [exoparents 2015](http://exoparents.livejournal.com/4113.html).

There are balls of mud scattered throughout the house, sparks of electricity running along the walls, and Jongin doesn’t want to know if there are literal burnt dishes in the kitchen. Guessing by the smell wafting through the air though, he knows there are burnt dishes and now he has to work an extra day to get some new ones.

Toeing off his shoes, Jongin releases a deep sigh of resignation. He knew adopting a child would be hard work, but adopting four _with powers_ was another thing entirely. Especially when the house is as quiet as it is. He looks around cautiously, gently placing his briefcase on the kitchen bar. “Kids?” he calls out, twitching when he hears another surge of electricity go through their walls, “Sehun?”

There’s a scream, Jongin’s eyes widening as he rushes towards the stairs and takes two steps at a time. He snaps his fingers once to jumpstart his power when he reaches the top, teleporting into each room until he’s instantly slammed back into the door. He grunts at the impact, not expecting it at all, and frowns when he hears peals of laughter instead.

“Dad!” Zitao says in-between his fits of giggles, “Stop! Put me down!” He’s floating, gusts of winds keeping him afloat, and he waves his arms around trying to swim through the air. “Dad!”

The adrenaline pumping through Jongin’s veins dissipates completely at the scene in front of him and he slumps against the doorway in relief. Sehun is controlling the air around them, the windows open to help him, and he can see the way the fingers on his left hand twitch to stomp out the fire leaving Chanyeol’s mouth when he tries to act like a dragon flying through the air. Jongdae and Kyungsoo are floating too, but they look annoyed, Jongdae floating upside down while Kyungsoo looks like he’s sitting with his legs and arms crossed in front of him.

Zitao is the one to notice him first, squealing, “Papa!”

It gains the attentions of his other kids and his husband, looking over his shoulder with irises tinted a rare violet. Even with faint laugh lines lining the edges of his eyes, he still looks gorgeous. When he waves, it’s gentle, his right hand controlling the air around Jongdae and Kyungsoo and making them move with him. “Hi, love,” he greets, the crinkles becoming more prominent when he smiles, “How was work?”

Jongin laughs, relishing in the fresh breeze that passes by him. “Apparently not as exciting as this.” He sighs as he gets up, the hours of the long day weighing him down. “What happened this time?”

Sehun waits until he comes up to him and wraps arms around his waist, Jongin’s chin resting on his shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek before blowing one to each of his kids. Chanyeol’s ears turn pink and Jongdae covers his face in embarrassment. “Jongdae messed with the circuits of the house and Kyungsoo started to create mud balls again to throw it at him to get him to stop.”

His kids are giving him bashful stares before he looks to Chanyeol curiously. “And what’s with the burnt smell right when I opened the door?”

Chanyeol’s covering his face with his arms now, “I tried to bake cookies.”

“But you weren’t even doing it right!” Kyungsoo suddenly yells, causing Jongdae to flinch next to him.

“Don’t yell in my ear, Soo!”

“I wasn’t yelling at you, Dae!”

“Oh, right,” Sehun mumbles, sighing as he leans his weight back onto his husband. His hands are still in the air, winds rushing around them, trying to keep their children under control and cool them down. “Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to help him bake. It didn’t end well. Mud balls were supposed to be flung at him too.”

Jongin hums in response, shifting his gaze to Zitao now trying to swim in the air again. He chuckles when he catches his gaze. “Zitao just wanted to fly like his brothers?”

“Pretty much,” Sehun says with a smile, laughing when Jongin waves at him with his left hand. Zitao squeals and Chanyeol shouts happily when they move, both of them not minding the punishment at all. That is until Chanyeol tries to breathe fire again and Sehun’s fingers twitch to put it out the moment it leaves his mouth. He gives him a stern stare when he pouts. “What have I told you about using your powers?”

A pointed look is directed in Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s direction and Jongin laughs when they say in unison, “No powers unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Zitao is giggling at his older brothers, and Jongin likes to think of him as their golden child. He’s the only one who doesn’t intentionally use his power recklessly and Jongin smiles at the light in his eyes. They’ve always had a soft spot for him, ever since Yixing introduced the boy to them and Sehun first held him as a baby.

His chest swells when Zitao makes a face at Kyungsoo from across the room and it easily brings a smile to his other son’s face, eyes crinkling up as he giggles at his little brother.

“Before you even think about it,” Sehun murmurs, turning his head to try and get to his lips, “We are _not_ having another kid.”

Jongin gasps, pulling away with a hand to his chest in mock hurt. It makes Sehun roll his eyes, but then he’s leaning in for a kiss, a soft, chaste one that has Sehun sighing happily into it. They smile into the kiss, Jongin wrapping an arm around his waist from the side and gravitate to him.

Ever since they met as teens going into their twenties, Sehun has always been Jongin’s center. And it isn’t because Jongin teleported away from an attack from an evil villain and ended up slamming into Sehun trying to control the winds by accident. That was an odd time, when different villains popped up trying to defeat them every other month, and Jongin’s happy to have stayed and lived through it with the rest of their friends.

“We get it!” Jongdae suddenly shrieks, Jongin feeling the rumble in Sehun’s chest as he tries not to laugh. “Stop being gross!”

“They love each other!” Zitao shouts back, always being their little romantic.

“I’m siding with Jongdae on this one, dad,” Chanyeol speaks up, moving to mirror Kyungsoo with his arms and legs crossed in front of him. It makes Sehun’s fingers twitch, trying to accommodate his movements. “You’re both being gross.”

Jongin can feel the sweat accumulating on Sehun’s skin when he slips his fingers underneath his shirt, gently massaging his side. Pulling away, he frowns at seeing the bead of sweat forming at the edge of his temple, the color burning brighter in Sehun’s eyes. “Hey,” he calls out softly, reaching out with a hand to gently bring Sehun’s left arm down. He links their fingers together, making sure to give Chanyeol a quick look as he makes his way to Zitao so they don’t fall to the floor abruptly. He waits until they’re both safe on the ground before doing the same with Sehun’s other arm, Jongdae holding onto Kyungsoo protectively. “Sehun, release your power.”

“We won’t do it again,” Jongdae quietly says, standing up and walking over to them. He looks apologetic, sad, as he reaches out to grab onto his dad’s hand. “Dad?”

Sehun looks lost, gusts of wind still moving around them, until Jongin leans down enough to whisper in Jongdae’s ear, “ _Give him a little shock_.”

Obeying without question, Jongdae’s eyes glint yellow as a shock races from his body into Sehun’s. It makes Sehun gasp, the winds rushing around them briefly before they calm, moving with Sehun as he takes in deep breaths and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they’re back to their natural brown color, looking tired but relieved, as he reaches down to cradle Jongdae in his arms.

Relief floods Jongin, reaching out to run fingers through Jongdae’s wavy hair appreciatively. “ _Thank you_ ,” he hears Sehun whisper before he’s looking to the rest of their kids, all of them looking as scared as how he felt. He beckons them over, Zitao stumbling as he rushes over to him first with Kyungsoo, picking them up with one arm each, before the other follows.

“Papa?” Zitao says, burying his face in Jongin’s neck briefly before looking down to Sehun as he hugs his other son. Both Zitao and Kyungsoo are a year younger than Jongdae and Chanyeol, not by much, but they still get scared when Sehun goes through his spells when he’s too tired. He has a cap on his power, unlike he and Yixing’s kid Lu Han who uses their minds instead of the natural elements around them. It doesn’t make sense why he’s already showing signs of power erosion though. He’s the youngest of their group of heroes.

“Come on,” Jongin says, hefting both Zitao and Kyungsoo up higher on his hips. He waits for Sehun to calm himself more, waits for him to look up and stand with Jongdae and Chanyeol holding onto his hands tightly. He gives them a smile. “Your uncles are waiting for us for dinner.”

 

Sehun looks much better. He’s sitting with Yixing and laughing, the winds moving along with his emotions, and Jongin smiles at the sight. The breezes are light and cool, calming, and it calms him too. He flinches when someone bumps shoulders with him, looking over with wide eyes to see Yifan smiling down at him.

“You’re still head over heels in love with the man,” is the only comment he gets and Jongin punches him in the shoulder for it. It’s not rough enough to hurt, but it’s light enough to make Yifan laugh at the futile attempt. But then his voice quiets when he flips a chicken breast. “What happened earlier? Sehun looked like a ghost when you arrived.”

Jongin sighs at the question, looking back over to see Yixing holding onto Sehun’s hand and a faint glow encompassing both of them. Yixing’s eyes shine, a telltale sign of his power activating, and Jongin feels relieved when he sees the color return to Sehun’s cheeks tenfold. He shakes his head, uncertain of the answer himself. “It’s happening to Sehun,” he quietly says, going back to his task of helping Yifan grill burgers, “Power erosion.”

“What?” Yifan sounds shocked, accidentally grilling a breast when he presses down on his spatula too hard. “How is it happening to him? Even the oldest of the heroes don’t show any signs of it yet.”

“I don’t know,” Jongin answers with a whisper, nudging Yifan to get him to focus on not burning their food. Although Chanyeol likes his food charred, he’d rather not indulge him too much. “That’s what it looks like anyways. He still has those spells when he uses his powers. The one where he looks lost and the cap is opened longer than necessary.”

Yifan is frowning when he looks up at him, brows furrowed in thought as he continues his task. There are squeals and screams of the children playing behind them, in Yifan and Junmyeon’s large backyard, and it doesn’t make sense why they have such a large house and backyard when they don’t even have kids.

“Papa!” Zitao squeals, causing all the adults to look over from their area of the patio. “I’m flying!” He’s laughing with his arms and legs outstretched, flying up and down in the air, and they would be concerned because Yifan has the power of flight, but they’re not.

Below him, Lu Han has a hand outstretched before him, following Zitao’s movements closely as he guides him safely through the air. His eyes are dark at the usage of his power and Baekhyun laughs happily next to him, clinging onto his big brother’s free arm.

The parents laugh at the children, Jongin cupping a hand to his mouth to yell, “I see, sweetie! Be careful!”

“I got him, Mr. Kim!” Lu Han shouts back, Baekhyun echoing him.

“Hannie has him, Mr. Kim!”

There are peals of laughter next to them, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae playing around on the ground and trying not to destroy Junmyeon’s garden a few feet away from them. It’s hard though, when small Kyungsoo and Jongdae team up on larger Chanyeol. They’re squishing his chubby cheeks and he keeps letting fire loose through the soles of his feet, socks and shoes gone since they arrived because he likes how soft the grass is.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun calls out, causing all three boys to pause in their movements, “Be careful.”

“Yes, dad,” Chanyeol drawls, “I know.”

There’s more laughter before Junmyeon speaks up, hand waving over his garden to create a soft drizzle of rain. “Good, because I don’t want to be the mean adult and drench you again.” Minseok chuckles next to him, taking the opportunity to blow some cool air over the rain and create snow. “Really, Minseok?” Junmyeon says, exasperated as he tries to warm the snow particles enough to become regular rain again, “You’re going to kill my plants.”

“Yixing can always bring them back to life.”

“Stop volunteering me for everything!” Yixing immediately shouts in protest, trying to glare at his husband. But it doesn’t work, it never does because Minseok always does this thing with his eyes and it has Yixing melting in a heartbeat. It makes the adults laugh every time.

“Come on, you children,” Yifan calls between his chuckles, “Come eat before you destroy something.”

But dinner never goes as planned, especially with the way Jongdae has been pining after Baekhyun recently, which is weird in itself. He’s sitting next to him, taking quick glances at him every few minutes, and Jongin thinks it’s adorable. He gently nudges Yixing next to him, who’s talking to Junmyeon and Yifan, and waits until he looks in his direction to speak. “Look at our sons,” he says quietly, watching as Yixing searches to see Lu Han messing with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, moving Kyungsoo’s pet rock around on the ground as if it was real. “Our other sons.”

It’s then that Jongdae releases a spark, jumping in fright. His food tumbles off his lap and to the ground and he’s looking at Baekhyun with wide, frantic eyes.

“Jongdae?” Sehun calls out, gently moving Zitao off his lap to stand up. “What’s wrong?”

Jongdae looks back at the parents afraid before Baekhyun is reaching out to grab his hand. He jumps at the touch, releasing another visible spark, but Baekhyun doesn’t even look affected. He’s smiling at him, eyes gently glowing like Yixing’s. “I’ll go help you make another burger?”

It makes Jongin happy, seeing his son so happy holding onto the hand of his crush, that he doesn’t even realize it when Chanyeol and Lu Han start to roughhouse, rolling around on the ground with their food forgotten beside Kyungsoo. Streams of fire hitting an invisible barrier catch their attention, Jongdae and Baekhyun looking over surprised, before they’re leaving the food in favor of joining the fight.

Sparks of lightning fly with varying degrees of lights around them and, along with the setting sun, Jongin’s starting to get a headache with the constant switch in light and dark. He appreciates it when Kyungsoo comes up to him, holding his small burger in one hand and chewing on a piece, and rubs his cheek in comfort.

But it’s when a stream of fire and a blast of light flies past them and hits a tree that they spring into action. All the adults get up, Junmyeon quickly waving his hands to put out the fire while Sehun claps his hands once before creating a gust of wind to blow the kids apart. They all skid to different parts of the yard and Yixing is running for his children first, checking any of them for actual damage as Yifan jogs to fly up and make sure nothing else was damaged.

“He started it!” Lu Han and Chanyeol yell at once, pointing to each other, and Lu Han blocks a fireball with an arm in front of his face.

Jongin frowns at the attack, gently pushing Kyungsoo away, before teleporting in front of Chanyeol. He attacks, hand reaching out and grabbing his ear.

“Ow!” Chanyeol yelps, wincing as he makes him sit on the ground. “Papa!”

Jongin looks to Jongdae, being mindful that teleporting with his kids make them sick, who visibly gulps at his threat. “You’re next.”

“Lu Han,” Minseok says in warning, irises tinting light blue. “Baekhyun.”

“I’m sorry, dad,” they chorus in unison, sitting and waiting for their other dad to stop checking up on them. They’re frowning and they don’t stop until Yifan comes back with good news.

“We were thinking of remodeling that tree anyways.”

Sehun scoffs, giving the other man a look. “I bet you’re going to volunteer Yixing to remodel that tree.”

Minseok bursts into fits of laughter first, spitting out his drink. It has all the other adults laughing, the kids looking around cautiously because they don’t know if they’re in the clear or not. Yixing is another story though. He simply looks put out with the whole thing.

“Why do you guys keep volunteering me for everything?!”

 

Sehun is lying in bed when Jongin finally enters their room, the windows open to let the fresh air in. He looks like the sun, glowing against their dark sheets, and Jongin is a planet being pulled in. He smiles as he climbs into bed next to him, relishes in the fact Sehun puts his phone down to turn into him and bury his head underneath his chin. “Hi,” he murmurs, kissing the top of his head. He laughs when Sehun speaks, tickling his neck with his words.

“Hi.”

“Do you feel better?” Jongin feels the nod before he hears the words.

“I do.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, Jongin holding Sehun close with an arm around his shoulders, and he smiles when Sehun reaches down to play with his fingers with his free hand. It’s like they’re newlyweds again, spending their first night simply holding each other, and it makes his heart race, fluttering every few minutes because this is sweet. This is sweet and loving and Jongin has never been more in love with someone his entire life.

“There’s a shift in the winds,” Sehun mumbles, sounding lost in thought. It doesn’t make Jongin worry as much anymore, but it still troubles him. Sehun’s mind has always been a flurry of thoughts and had always acted childishly because of it. It’s a bit odd now that he isn’t acting upon anything. “I think there’s a storm coming soon.”

The words leave Jongin’s mouth before he can stop them. “Would that explain earlier?” He’s always known Sehun has been sensitive to the weather, able to feel the changing pressures in the air, but he never knew he could become this sensitive to it.

Sehun sighs, breath fanning across his chest, “Maybe.” He leans away, a hand on Jongin’s chest as he looks up at him and kisses the underside of his jaw. “I really hope I’m not losing my power.”

When Jongin looks down to give him a kiss, he’s not prepared to see the resigned look in his eyes. His own widen in concern, quickly turning them so he’s hovering over his husband. “Hey,” he calls out, hand coming up to cup Sehun’s face. There are tears pooling in Sehun’s eyes and he doesn’t want them to fall. “Sehun. You are _not_ losing your power.” His heart breaks when Sehun closes his eyes and leans into his hand. “You’re too strong.”

“I’m not,” Sehun whispers, “Not anymore.”

The scent of rain fills the room, the sounds quickly following, before they see a flash of lightning. There’s no thunder that follows, but it makes both of them jump, Jongin quickly getting up to close one of the windows and leave the other partly open so their room doesn’t get wet. The rain is refreshing, clearing his mind briefly, before he goes back to bed.

He covers Sehun with his body, breathing him in, and kisses him. He cradles him and keeps him close, hoping to bring him back in from drifting away, and smiles when he feels Sehun easily open up to him, clutching the back of his shirt. Sehun’s legs come up to wrap around the backs of his thighs, pulling him closer, and Jongin has always been a slave to Sehun.

He moves away, trails kisses down Sehun’s jaw and neck, and memorizes the moan that leaves his mouth. Sehun’s panting for air, but he looks flush when Jongin looks up at him. There’s pink on his cheeks and he loves the rain for helping stabilize the air pressures outside once again. He smiles, kissing him on the lips again. “Do you feel better?”

Sehun’s frowning and it’s so unattractive. It makes Jongin laugh because he thinks even _that face_ is adorable. “I would feel a lot better if I had you naked and pounding into me like when we were–”

“Sehun!” Jongin hisses, eyes wide as he tries to stop his husband from saying words that their children could hear. But then he sighs, side-eyeing him. “I guess you do feel better, huh?”

“Lovely,” Sehun says with a laugh, bringing him back down for another kiss, a hotter one that makes Jongin moan.

It eats away at the tension in his shoulders, making him relax completely by the time he has hands under Sehun’s shirt, pushing it up until it’s off his body. Sehun’s still lean but the muscles that had formed in his abdomen over the years have faded. He’s softer now than he was then, but it doesn’t make a difference. It never did.

He taps the area underneath Sehun’s belly button. “You still look amazing,” he comments, laughing as Sehun pouts and fights with his shirt to take it off of him. “I wanted to admire you more.”

“I’d rather have you naked and pounding into me like our lives–”

“Sehun,” Jongin warns, giving him a look before bending down to kiss his collarbone. He takes his time, letting the sounds of the raindrops play as their background music, and relishes the shiver that runs through Sehun’s body when a breeze filters into their room. It works in Jongin’s favor, with legs locking around his hips to bring him in closer, and he smiles when fingers tangle in his hair to keep him in place. But why would he ever leave?

 

“ _So, I have a favor_.”

Jongin knows this is never a good idea, especially when Minseok calls him from their personal ‘ _Superhero_ ’ phone. That wasn’t a good idea either, considering how it’s painted red and screams, ‘ _hi, visitors, I’m important so use me_.’ He hums thoughtfully, getting ready to go to the grocery store, but he guesses grocery shopping has to wait. “What is it?”

“ _There’s a villain that suddenly popped up. Across town_.”

“I thought they stopped showing up months ago,” Jongin says, confusion laced in his voice.

Minseok sighs, “ _Obviously, they didn’t get the memo_.”

“ _Minseok?_ ” Yixing suddenly calls, “ _What are you doing with our red phone?_ ”

Jongin practically snorts when he hears the panic in Minseok’s voice.

“ _Oh! Yixing! Uh–_ ”

“ _Oh, you are_ not _doing this again! We were supposed to have dinner with the other doctors in town!_ ”

“ _But the city needs us, Xing!_ ”

“I _need you, Minseok!_ ”

“ _But_ –”

“ _Don’t ‘_ but _’ me! This is important!_ I _am important! There are other heroes out there to take care of this!_ ”

“I’ll meet you in ten minutes,” Jongin says, amused with the entire situation, “Will that be enough time for you to get there?”

“ _Give me fifteen_ ,” Minseok whispers before Yixing’s yelling at him again.

“ _What about the children?! Minseok!_ ”

“ _Yixing!_ ”

Jongin laughs as he finally hangs up on them, staring at the phone fondly before he turns to see Sehun standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He’s wearing his fluffy pink bathrobe. He looks adorable yet angry.

“Need me to go with you?”

Right. Not angry.

“It’s okay,” Jongin says, ruffling his hair out of habit. He was supposed to go grocery shopping in the morning so Sehun wouldn’t have to do it himself, but maybe the kids will go with him to help him out instead. “I won’t take long.”

Sehun raises a brow. “Are you sure? I feel better.”

Jongin shakes his head before walking to him, taking Sehun in his arms and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “No,” he says, softly, “Rest up. Have the kids help you with errands. I’ll cook and do the rest of the work later.”

Sehun is reluctant, staring him in the eyes worriedly, but he eventually gives in, giving him another kiss on the lips. It’s sweet, makes his heart beat just a bit faster, and he pulls him back in for another one when he leans away. “I think it’s the weather,” he eventually says, sounding thoughtful, “When the weather changes, the air pressure surrounding it changes. I’ve just never been as sensitive to it when I was younger.”

It’s not impossible, but it’s definitely different, Jongin cupping Sehun’s face with a hand and staring at him. He soothes the furrow between his brows, gently running a thumb between them before running his thumb over the mole on his cheek. “Are you sure that’s it?” he quietly asks.

Sehun shrugs, leaning into him. “I don’t know.”

“Dad! Tao stopped time again!”

Jongdae’s shout makes Sehun jump, quickly turning around alarmed because Zitao has his own spells too whether he likes it or not. Even if he doesn’t use it recklessly, it slips out. “Where?” They’re worried, Sehun running after Jongdae, that they forget Jongin can just teleport to where their son is, which happens to be the bathroom.

The water is frozen in place, almost hitting the basin of the sink, and it would look cool if Zitao wasn’t already crying, freaking out because he doesn’t know how to make it work again. His gaze softens at his son, Kyungsoo trying to hug him to make him feel better, but it’s not working. There’s foam from his toothpaste at the corners of his mouth and he keeps spitting out the foam that’s escaping his lips.

“Zitao,” Jongin says, coaxing the boy into turning to him. When his little boy looks up, his irises are glowing, flecks of gold circling within them. He’s always been different than the others, but Jongin knows how to calm him down. It takes a kiss to the forehead and wiping away his tears before bringing him into a hug, along with Kyungsoo. He smiles when he hears the water start running again a few minutes later.

“You’re here,” Sehun breathes out, relieved.

“Yeah,” Jongin murmurs back, helping Zitao up to finish brushing his teeth. “It’s okay, sweetie,” he says softly, running fingers through his hair. Kyungsoo is still hovering close by, and he helps his little brother put everything where it belongs.

Sehun instantly flocks Zitao, picking him up and bringing him out of the bathroom with Kyungsoo and Jongdae close behind, when the red phone rings again. It catches Jongin off-guard, but then he remembers he needed to be somewhere before Zitao had his accident. He quickly teleports and answers it, beating Chanyeol to it, and sticks his tongue out at him playfully. He laughs when Chanyeol does it back at him before walking away.

“Hey–”

“ _I might need that–_ ”

“ _Minseok! I swear!_ ”

“ _Ride. Okay, bye!_ ”

Laughing, Jongin hangs up before running back to his family, all of them gathered in the kitchen as they search for things they need to buy. He takes his time, kissing each of his children on the head, before taking Sehun’s hand and twirling him into a kiss that takes his breath away. It makes his husband laugh, Jongdae and Chanyeol screeching because their affection is hurting their eyes.

He leaves to change outfits before teleporting out of their bedroom, narrowly dodging a book being thrown at Minseok before disappearing again.

Minseok’s panting by the time they get to their destination, giving him a grateful look as he tries not to vomit everywhere, “Thanks, Kai.”

Jongin laughs, patting his back comfortingly, before he pushes him aside when the enemy attacks. “Anytime, Xiumin,” he calls out, receiving the finger in return.

 

“Papa! Dad’s trying to cook again!”

“Chanyeol!”

There are pans clanking together in the kitchen, and Jongin looks up from his papers amused. He’s sitting in the living room, hunched over the coffee table with Jongdae, and he’s trying to help his son with his homework in-between figuring out which bills need to be paid off first. It’s definitely quite a contrast, and Jongin’s thankful for the break. Jongdae looks grateful too, collapsing back against the couch in his exhaustion.

“Papa,” Jongdae quips, voice drained of energy, “This is hard stuff.”

Jongin laughs, looking back at his son. “I know, right?”

“Papa!” Chanyeol yells again, sounding frantic, “Dad is trying something new!”

There are only two ways this scenario can go, and Jongin takes several seconds to start his power. Jongdae watches him curiously, as his irises darken, before he disappears and reappears with Zitao looking around confused. The family found out only Sehun and Zitao can travel through space with him without getting sick and unlike Sehun who had to get used to it, Zitao is because his own power has to do with traveling through space, somewhat.

“Just in case there’s another fire?” Jongdae asks, looking up when he stands. This has happened one too many times before.

Jongin nods, carrying Zitao with him to the kitchen. With Sehun and Chanyeol together, their powers can either multiply or divide, depending on the situation. He could never be too sure.

He peeks into the kitchen, hearing Kyungsoo coming down the stairs, and stares as Chanyeol has the lid of a pot held up to his face as a shield with his eyes peering over the edge. Sehun is right next to him, the stove burning hot, and he’s adding something that looks… interesting, to say the least.

He takes a minute but Zitao is infinitely curious, wriggling around until he’s on the ground holding onto his hand. Jongin takes that as his cue, walking in with his son until Chanyeol suddenly scurries behind him to protect his brother too. “You boys are exaggerating,” Jongin chides, leaving the two in the corner of the kitchen as he walks up to his husband. He peers inside the pot, a mixture of reds, greens, and yellows. He grimaces. “What are you making, love?”

“Soup!”

“Make him stop, papa,” Chanyeol whines and he yelps when he’s suddenly pushed back by a gust of wind from the opened window.

Jongin swears he has a household of five children instead of four with an amazing husband. He places a hand on Sehun’s waist, bringing himself close again, and gives his sons a look to leave the kitchen. They practically fly out the door, the lid of the pot circling on the table before it settles, before he turns back to Sehun and gives him a soft kiss on the neck. The energy is bouncing off of his husband and it makes him happy.

“I can’t wait to taste your cooking,” he murmurs. He watches, as Sehun tries a spoonful before he makes a face, and laughs.

“I’m going to order some fried chicken,” Sehun decides, already reaching out to turn off the stove, but Jongin stops him, reaching around him to try a spoonful himself.

Sehun eyes him carefully, knowing how the soup tastes, and he winces with him when he grimaces. “Okay,” Jongin mutters, putting the spoon back on the small plate next to the stove, before wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist, “It doesn’t taste that good, but let’s try and fix it before we result to the chicken.”

“Can’t we order it anyways?” Sehun whines, “Just in case?”

Jongin has never been one to deny Sehun _or_ chicken.

 

There’s a loud crash that interrupts Jongin, surprising him and accidentally dumping half a container of pepper into the soup. The powder floats up and he ends up in a sneezing fit, his power activating and teleporting to all parts of the kitchen until he accidentally ends up outside in the front yard. His eyes widen when he looks up, seeing a neighbor staring at him strangely, but he can’t blame her. He’s wearing Sehun’s favorite pink apron holding a spoon and container of pepper, appearing out of thin air.

“Hi, Mrs. Lee,” he calls out slowly, waving with his spoon, “How are you today?”

Their neighbor waves back, an older lady, and her voice wavers when she answers back, obviously and painfully confused. “I’m good today, Jongin,” she pauses, “Doing some cooking?”

“Oh, you know,” Jongin says with a chuckle, embarrassed, “Saturday cooking and all. Family’s all here.”

“I see,” their neighbor says, nodding uncertainly.

“Jongin!” Sehun hisses, and Jongin looks back quickly to see Sehun giving him a look, trying to wave him back in.

Their neighbor laughs, walking away from her mailbox back into her own house. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Jongin smiles back, “Thank you, ma’am,” before breaking into a run back into his house. When the door shuts securely behind him, he lets out a breath of relief.

“Kids!” Sehun calls out, feet stomping everywhere, “I found your dad!”

“Papa?” Kyungsoo calls out first, pushing everybody out of the way with his unnatural strength. “Papa!”

“Soo!” Jongdae whines, rubbing at his arm, “That hurts! Wait your turn!”

“No!”

Jongin huffs out a laugh, dropping the things in his hands when Kyungsoo jumps up towards him for a hug. His strength is crushing, but Jongin holds onto him tighter, looking over his shoulder to see his other kids staring up at him worriedly. He gives them a playful stare. “Which one of you did it this time?”

“He did!” they all chorus, pointing at each other, even Kyungsoo. “No! He did!”

“I didn’t do it!”

“ _What_ did you even do?” Jongin asks, Kyungsoo finally loosening his grip on him enough to want to stand again. “Did you blow something up? Or ram into something?”

When silence greets him, he looks to Sehun behind him who’s pointedly staring at the boy clinging onto his hand. He stifles a laugh, pulling on Kyungsoo’s hand as he kneels next to him. The boy is averting his eyes, biting his bottom lip, and Jongin chuckles. “What did you do, Soo?” It takes a few minutes, but when Kyungsoo speaks, Jongin has to lean in close to hear him.

“Peach lost a toy behind the bookcase,” Kyungsoo mumbles, cheeks flushing pink, “I tried to move it but it fell.”

“He didn’t mean for it to fall!” Zitao blurts out, not liking it when his brothers were in trouble. “Don’t make him fly again!”

Jongin laughs, adoring the nickname Kyungsoo made for Zitao. “He’s not going to fly again,” he says, Sehun looking at them with a fond look in his eyes, “Is it broken?”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Jongdae mutters, trailing off near the end, “I don’t think.”

“Then we’re okay,” Jongin says, smiling at them. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand, gently pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. “Now, go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon. I’ll fix the bookcase later.”

There’s a race to the bathroom, the kids knocking over a lamp, and it causes Jongdae to jump and release a bolt of electricity into it, turning it on. “Sorry, papa! Dad!” he shouts as he rushes after his brothers. But then a small fire starts on the door, Chanyeol yelping as he tries to pat it out. “Fire! Fire!”

Sitting down on the ground, Jongin sighs in defeat, watching as smoke starts to filter out before Zitao and Kyungsoo chorus, “It’s out!”

Behind him, Sehun laughs, walking forward to gently knock his knee against Jongin’s shoulder. It has them watching the wall curiously, wondering if anything else is going to happen. When nothing does, Jongin smiles, leaning back onto Sehun’s legs and tilting his head up to see him. “Hi.” His smile widens when Sehun laughs, runs fingers through his hair.

“Hi.”

“Dad! Peach is stealing my cup!”

“Am not!”

“Hey! You pushed me!”

“I just want to wash my hands in peace!”

Jongin and Sehun laugh harder, hearing Jongdae’s desperate plea for world peace.

 

The rain is back, the gentle rolls of thunder creating offbeat rhythms in the background, and Jongin is in Sehun’s arms this time, listening to his heartbeat. They ended up having fried chicken for dinner, the soup actually making an excellent sauce for it, and he squeezes Sehun tighter when a crash of thunder echoes above them.

The windows are still partly open, allowing the fresh breeze in, and Jongin breathes it in with Sehun’s floral scent. He’s always smelled so good, addicting even, and Jongin isn’t even a fan of flowers. But Sehun always prefers it when he goes out shopping for soap and shampoo.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jongin asks, mumbling into Sehun’s chest. He barely used his power earlier today, giving him a reprieve from the day prior, and Jongin hopes it’s enough to replenish his full strength.

“Yeah,” Sehun breathes, clutching on tighter to Jongin when he jumps at another crash of thunder, “I’m better.”

There are knocks on their door, one a little louder than the rest, and Jongin peels himself away long enough for Sehun to say, “Come in.”

They watch as their kids come in one at a time, Jongdae holding his pink blanket while Chanyeol has his pet ferret in its cage. Kyungsoo is dragging along a sleepy Zitao, and Jongin and Sehun smile at the sight of their kids looking mostly frightened.

“Can we sleep with you tonight?” Chanyeol asks, voice soft.

“Of course,” Sehun says without a second thought, pushing Jongin to make room for their four kids in the middle, “But Sweets has to stay on the ground. We’ll cover him with a blanket, okay?”

The pout on Chanyeol’s face instantly transforms into a smile, setting Sweets’ cage down next to the bed and grab the nearest spare blanket off of the computer chair. He drapes it partially over the cage, acting as if he’s tucking in his pet, before he climbs up on the bed next to his siblings.

Jongin jumps when another flash of lightning lights up the room, a crash of thunder immediately following, and he finds it endearing Jongdae clutches onto him in fear even though lightning is part of his power. “Is everyone together?” he asks, feeling someone hold onto his hand. It’s probably Chanyeol from how sweaty it is. He laughs, thinking they are their little stars who complete their galaxy. “Goodnight, kids.”

“Goodnight, papa,” they chorus back, “Goodnight, daddy.”

A breeze enters through the windows, gently caressing over each of them, and Jongin smiles when Sehun whispers his love for them with the winds.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i actually really really like this au and then i realized i never posted it on here??? why???? i miss sekai ;n;
> 
> come find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/xo_thefirst) :)


End file.
